Naruto's chat room
by Sammi-lou
Summary: What will happen when the whole naruto gang are on the internet talking to each other is naruto to dense to notice hinata's feelings why are people just poping up and why is there somthing watching them reading to what they have to say find out


NARUTO'S CHAT ROOM

Kiba , Shino and Hinata are all on the internet chat room with one another let's see what they are talking about

Kiba: Hinata just tell him it's starting to get on my nerves

Hina: I can't Kiba what if he turns me down

Kiba : Then let me and Shino deal with him

Shino: Don't get me into this

Hina: Just leave it alone I can do it my self

Kiba: Ah fine but if he is too dense to...

Naru: Yo dudes whats up

Kiba: Growl

Hina: Ah naruto-kun what are you doing on here

Naru: Well I was bored so I thought I would talk to my buds

Hina: Oh well...welcome

Naru: Thanks

Kiba: Ok Hinata now's your chance tell him

Naru: Tell who what?

Shino: Naruto if you hurt her i'm going to send my bugs after you

Naru: Yikes! What crawled up your butt and died

Hina: Well Naruto-kun I uh...

Saku: Hey all what you guys doing

Naru: Hi Sakura

Saku: Get lost loser

Hina: I was going to tell Naruto something

Saku: Oh I get it sorry go ahead ;)

Naru: Go ahead for what someone please tell me

Hina: Ok Naruto I'll tell you

Naru: yippee

Hina: Ok um...

Ino: Hey dudes what's up

Saku: Ino pig your such an idiot Hinata's going to tell Naruto and you interrupted

Ino: Oh sorry Hinata and forehead brow shut it

Saku: What did you call me Ino pig

(WELL THOSE TWO WENT ON LIKE THAT UNTIL KIBA EXPLODED)

Kiba: WILL YOU 2 SHUT UP!

Ino & Saku: SHEESH Kiba don't be so mean

Ino: Go ahead Hina

Hina: Well Naruto I like like...

Sasu: Hey has anyone of you guys seen that dude who replaced me

Girls: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SASUKE

Sasu: Oh shit they found me

Sai: HAHA HAVING SOME TRUBBLE SASUKE

Sasu: It was you who told the girls wasn't it

Sai: Well what can I say I am bad at keeping secrets

Sasu: You teme

Sai: Watch the language

Naru: Sai Sasuke goway Hinata want to tell me something

Sai & Sasu: Oh Hinata your finally going to tell him

Hina: Um yes I guess

Sai: Ok we will be quiet

Hina: Um well Naruto I have a big... I can't do it

Shino: Yes you can

Hina: Um ok well I like...

(JUST THEN NEJI AND TENTEN HOPED ON LETS SEE WHAT THEY HAVE TO SAY)

Hina: Ah I have to go for a minute Neji is having a cow cause he has a date today

Ino: Ohhh Neji has a date who's the lucky girl

Ten: That would be me

Ino: Way to go girl

Ten: Tehteh

Naru: Oh come on will someone please tell me whats going on

Hina:Back ok well naruto kun I have a huge...

Lee: Hello my youthful comradds

Naru: Oh bushy brow it's you what are you doing on?

Lee: I just want to talk to my beloved Sakura

Ino: Aaaawwww Isn't that cute forehead brow has a boyfriend

Saku: Shut it Ino pig

Kiba: Ah guys Hinata

Ino&Saku: Ohh yer we fore got

Shino: Ok go ahead Hinata

Hina: Well naruto I really like...

Cho: NNNOOO! ALL THE SHOPS ARE OUT OF MY FAVROUITE CHIP HOW AM I GOING TO LIVE AND IM SO HUNGRY

Shika: What a drag my mum made me get up from my nap *YAWN*

Hina: Ah hi guys what you doing on I thought you were going to eat ramen today with sensei

Cho: Oh yer FOOD FOOD FOOD I LOVE FOOD

Shika: What a drag I was really hoping to have a nice long nap

Naru: OH I WANNA COME CAN I COME PLEASE PLEASE ILL BE YOUR BESTFRIEND

Sai: you probally do not want to let him come or you might go broke trust me dickless here is a pig when it comes to ramen

Naru: Shut up Sai I was going to get a free meal if it wasn't for you. You baka

Shika: No you wern't there was no way in hell I was going to pay for you well we should go see you tomorrow Choji meet me at the ramen shop

Cho: ok be there soon bye

Hina:um well bye ok Naruto I like you

Naru: Thanks Hinata I like you to

Hina: you do

Naru:yer your my buddy after all right

Hina: ah...yer I guess we are

Saku: NARUTO IM GOING TO RING YOUR NECKYOU STUPID MOTHER...

Ino: IM GOING TO KILL YOU NARUTO

Naru: Me what did I do?

Hina: It's ok I fine you don't have to be mean to Naruto-kun

Ino&saku: Ah Hinata?

Kiba: Hina you ok?

Shino: yer like Kiba said we can pumble him

Hina: tehe no it's fine I swear

Sai: yer I can use my paints and draw on his face mwahahahamwhahah

Sasu: If you want I can kick his ass

Hina: no it's fine i'm fine I promise *sob sob*

Neji: NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO TO HINATA-CHAN SHES CRYING AT THE COMPUTER

Hina: Neji I said I was fine anyway you have a date don't you

Neji: Holly shit your right

Ten: you won't be swearing like this on the date right

Neji: Ah yes sir I mean ma'am no wait yes Tenten

Ten: Good

( Mean while there has been someone a mong them reading the convocation ready for the right moment to reveal it self)


End file.
